


Pilferage, Trespassing (and related crimes)

by hopefilledlies



Series: Superpowered Dumbasses - Powers AU [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Arguing, Awkward Tension, Awkwardness, Blood and Injury, Bonding, Breaking and Entering, Comedy, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Disguise, Eventual Relationships, Falling In Love, First Aid, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff and Humor, Gun Violence, Hiding, Human Kiibo, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Identity Reveal, Illusions, Impersonation, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Phantom Thief Kokichi, Secret Identity, Thunderstorms, back at it again with the mentioned familial saiibo, ft implied naegiri but it isn't a major detail, i do all my writing on mobile and posting on desktop is surreal because, i just realised how short my paragraphs look, kiibo is just trying to live his life man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopefilledlies/pseuds/hopefilledlies
Summary: It was meant to be a simple in-and-out, but of course, reality doesn't follow hypotheticals, if the unaccounted person standing in front of him had anything to do with it.(Alternatively: 5 times Kokichi broke in, and 1 time he didn't)





	1. Acquaintance

Kokichi preferred to do field work himself.

 

Not because he didn't trust the rest of DICE - he knew they could handle the big stuff like bank robberies and museum heists just as well as he can. It was mainly because there was a much higher risk of getting caught and apprehended, and he really wouldn't be able to live with himself if something happened to one of them while they were carrying out his orders.

 

Which is why he usually let the others run background checks instead. Scoping out sites, breaking into domestic households with the strict rule of only stealing information. 

 

An exception to this system was breaking into the annoyingly persistent detective's apartment because with how many close calls Kokichi had, he was starting to get worried that he had made more progress than he first thought, and he wanted to check for himself. Besides, breaking into a law enforcer's home probably held the same amount of risk as breaking into the art gallery in town.

 

He was curious of what he would find, and he pondered this silently as he fiddled with the lock of the apartment door. Maybe if he was lucky, he'd be able to score some blackmail material! He kept an ear out, making sure nobody was approaching. Rest assured, Shuichi wouldn't be back soon, seeing as he watched the detective leave with his own two eyes, five minutes prior. Then again, he couldn't be completely sure that he would be out for hours, like he first assumed, so he settled to just work as quickly as possible.

 

The lock gave way with a click, and a mischievous smile contorted his lips as he pushed open the door and walked in with a confidence of someone returning to their own, legal home. His smile quickly fell as he froze near the door, eyes having swept the open plan room and spotting a figure standing in the kitchen. They turned to stare at him as he entered, kettle boiling dutifully beside them.

 

Now, Kokichi was absolutely, honestly sure Shuichi lived alone. Of course he wasn't sure now, but it was generally accepted information that Mr Detective didn't live with his parents, and this person wasn't Shuichi. The white hair gave it away instantly.

 

They both stared, with an equal unwillingness to speak, before the stranger gave in. "You're not Shuichi."

 

Kokichi almost wanted to scoff at the obvious statement. In fact, he did, deciding to just take this all in stride. He was so glad he chose to wear his normal heist outfit to this mission, never appreciating the physical mask more. 

 

"No shit." He huffed, relaxing as he wandered closer to this newly discovered obstacle at a leisurely pace. The other frowned, eyebrows pinching together as the kettle whistled for attention.

 

"Who are you, then? He didn't mention giving anyone else a key." He seemed to be ignoring his kettle in favour of paying attention to the thief, and sure, that's fine, but it was hilarious that this guy's first thought was that he had been given a key.

 

"Oh yeah, we're besties! It was about time I got a key." Kokichi quipped with a grin, folding his arms behind his head. "But anyway, you first! Name for a name, and all that."

 

He was half expecting the other to refuse, maybe shoo him out or call Shuichi for confirmation. Instead, he turned to the kettle and poured the water into a cup as the scent of tea began to drift in the air. "Kiibo." He offered, setting the kettle back down before adding, almost as an afterthought. "Naegi."

 

Kokichi instantly felt like he had been slapped in the face.

 

He should have known. 

 

Shuichi didn't live with his parents, but he did live with his brother. Who, for the record, didn't have any right looking anywhere near that attractive in the dingy kitchen light. 

 

Who did he assign research for this mission to? Had it been Fuyumi? Did she know about this? 

 

Oh hell, was this her inconvenient way of trying to set him up with someone?

 

If it was, he decided to play along just a bit, quickly bounding forward. Kiibo visibly stiffened, one hand wrapping around his cup as he watched Kokichi approach a bit quicker than considered normal, with the same wariness in his eyes as Shuichi. 

 

Kokichi took his free hand in one of his own, and despite the slight twitch of his fingers, was once again surprised by the fact that Kiibo didn't instantly rip his hand away from his grip. He momentarily debated what name to use, before settling with his code name, raising the other's hand and brushing his lips against his knuckles, like a pretentious gentleman. "Joker."

 

"Snake Eyes." Kiibo corrected as Kokichi released his hand. The nickname made him momentarily panic, eyes flickering up to his face. There was a flush to his cheeks, but more importantly, a glint of understanding in blue orbs that made him want to recoil.

 

He had plenty of encounters with the detective in the past, and with every encounter, he would be greeted with a single consistent question regarding his name. Seeing as Kokichi wasn't an idiot, he never gave it away, which lead to Shuichi settling with a nickname, something only the detective called him. Snake Eyes. A reference to DICE, and his understandably suspicious appearance during heists.

 

Fuck.

 

Kokichi pressed his lips into a thin smile, hand drifting to his pocket as he fished out a pocket knife, brandishing it in front of himself in a threatening manner as his gaze hardened. "Great! Introductions over. Do you plan on being a pain in the ass or will you let me do what I need to do, Kiiboy?"

 

Kiibo paused, wrapping his newly freed hand around his cup before lifting it to his lips and taking a sip. Kokichi noticed that his movements were slightly stiff, and was hoping that was because of fear.

 

He didn't respond for a few heavy moments, and when he did, his eyes were on the tea, swirling it idly. "I think that depends on what you plan to do. And it's Kiibo, not Kiiboy."

 

At this point, the thief was almost unnerved with how calm he was. He was pointing a knife at him, and he offered him a hard maybe? Either his confusion had slipped through his highly maintained mask or Kiibo decided to add on himself. "That knife isn't real anyway, is it?"

 

Kokichi laughed, playing it up as he rocked on his heels, leaning closer. He wiggled the blade, squinting one eye as he suppressed his nerves. "You're kidding, right? This is the real deal! Unless you want me to poke you with it to check?"

 

Kiibo looked less confident, which was enough for Kokichi to feel like he had secured the upper hand in the situation. His smile became more natural, underlying malice hidden behind his teeth as he stepped back, withdrawing his knife. "I'll take that as a-"

 

"It's not reflecting light!" Kiibo burst out, looking increasingly proud of himself while Kokichi could only stare, face becoming blank. When he didn't receive an answer, he gestured towards the knife, smiling smugly. "The knife. It's said you have some sort of power linked to illusions, and you probably weren't prepared to pull a knife so your illusion's missing reflections."

 

Violet eyes flitted to the metal, and Kokichi couldn't stop the curse that fell from his lips as he saw that he was right. Such a novice mistake! He had been honing his powers for years, and he tripped on something as basic as reflections?

 

Recognising that no lie he delivered would believably contradict that, he dismissed the illusion into a swirl of purple smoke that dissipated in seconds. "Doesn't mean I won't still kill you if you get in my way." He muttered bitterly, looking at the floor as he composed himself.

 

Kiibo hummed, smile remaining on his face as he presumably rode the high of his ego boost. He drank from his cup, leaning against the counter as silence lulled between them. Kokichi wondered if he could sprint towards the bedrooms. He had a fifty-fifty chance of getting into Shuichi's first try, right? 

 

"Do you want some tea?"

 

"What?" Kokichi had to give himself a moment to process the question, baffled. By a lot of things, all of which lead back to how Kiibo was acting. Why hadn't he called the cops yet? Why hadn't he called his brother yet? He knew about him, so he probably knew about Shuichi's case, right?

 

"Tea. Seeing as you're here already. It's nothing life changing, but I still have some boiled water at the ready." Kiibo inclined his head to the kettle, setting his cup down with a curious expression.

 

Kokichi recognised what this was. A distraction. From what? Distracting him from completing his mission, or maybe stalling until Shuichi got back, to arrest him. He knew very well that it was a heavy suggestion, despite the light tone. 

 

So he had absolutely no idea why he accepted.

 


	2. Patience

Kokichi wasn't sure why his feet brought himself here in times of trouble, but he didn't exactly have time to worry about that now. 

 

He knew, at least, that Shuichi wasn't home, because he was presumably still investigating the newly created crime scene. Though, following that train of thought, what did he plan to do in an empty apartment now?

 

Of course, he knew he was hoping to find Kiibo, but if he wasn't home, then what? Try to look through Shuichi's shit? Yeah, great idea at a time like this. He fumbled with his lockpick, fingers twitchier than normal and making him increasingly irritated as he failed to unlock the door in one go, well aware that this was an open corridor where he could be caught. 

 

Finally, the door gave way and he had lost the will to care about secrecy. He stumbled into the apartment with a vocal groan, quickly closing the door behind him before slouching against it. He heard rustling from within the apartment and begrudgingly kept himself alert, briefly remembering that the noise meant Kiibo was most likely in the apartment. Or someone else broke in too, though that would be a lot more troublesome on his part.

 

A few moments later, a familiar face popped out of one of the doors down the hall, confused paranoia framed by white locks. Blue met violet, and suddenly fear washed over Kiibo's face. He threw his bedroom door open, hurrying over to the thief. "Joker!" Hearing his code name from him, as opposed to Shuichi's dubbed nickname, would have been a lot more satisfying in any other situation, and he decided to remind himself to tease him later.

 

The other's hands were held out, hovering over him in uncertainty as he bit his bottom lip in thought, clearly unprepared. Kokichi couldn't blame him; he wouldn't be prepared for a thief he was just about acquaintenced with interrupting his evening by just fucking bleeding at his doorstep.

 

"We need to call an ambulance. Why did you come here instead of the hospital?!" Kiibo decided on gently resting one hand on his hip, leaning closer to inspect the wound. "I don't think you have a bullet in the wound. What happened?"

 

He rolled his eyes, before closing them and melting against the wood of the door. "Look, Kiiboy, calm down for a second. It was just a scratch from the bullet that was a bit deeper than I would've liked. And c'mon, you're probably smarter than that." He gestured to his dramatic suit with one hand, wincing at the discomfort that prickled in his side. "I'm not going to ask for medical attention while advertising myself as a wanted criminal." Kiibo carefully moved his fingers closer to the wound, pressing a bit too close and drawing a hiss from Kokichi's teeth, paired with his eyes squinting open. He gave a murmured apology - truthful, he absentmindedly noted, if his infliction meant anything - before shifting his fingers away. "Cops were just a bit trigger happy today. Nothin' too major."

 

Kiibo shook his head with a slow sigh, almost disbelieving. "You really do need to be treated." He insisted, withdrawing to look him in the eye, grave worry settled in his iris. Geez, it was weird to see that look from anyone but DICE. 

 

He nodded solemnly in response, before he smiled grimly. "Exactly! Which is why I'm here. You got first aid?"

 

The look of momentary astonishment made him snicker, ignoring the warmth radiating from the point in his side. "C'mon, you live with a detective, you must have dealt with some first aid at some point, right?"

 

Really, it's not like Kokichi particularly wanted Shuichi injured, but damn, it would be extremely helpful if he was injured in the past if it meant Kiibo could effectively help him now. He once again found himself questioning why he dragged himself here instead of getting back to the base, where he had a friend who was practically a trained paramedic. 

 

It took a few moments before Kiibo caved. "Alright. I believe I have a first aid kit in the bathroom that has the basics for this, as long as you get yourself to the hospital soon. Can I move you to the couch? I don't think leaning against the door can be that comfortable."

 

Kokichi would object on the basis that he would more than likely bleed on that couch, and when Shuichi gets back, he'd probably want answers for the dried stains. But he really couldn't find himself bothering, because if the other was offering, he could deal with the consequences. He let Kiibo awkwardly sling the arm opposite his wound over his shoulders and guide him to the couch, shockingly gentle and considerate, seeing as Kokichi was a wanted criminal his detective brother was chasing. He begrudgingly leaned into the support as he moved over. It wasn't bad enough that he had a limp, but it didn't mean movement was pleasant. 

 

He was settled against the cushions, and he checked that his mask was still aligned with his face as Kiibo disappeared behind him, supposedly to find the first aid kit. With the adrenaline of the chase and the rush to get to safety wearing away, the pain was becoming more prominent. Kokichi winced, knowing that it wasn't bad enough to cause any real damage but still infinitely annoyed at the setback. 

 

Though, he mused bitterly, it was a pretty decent excuse to see Kiibo again. They had seen each other a few times after the first night, but Kokichi didn't exactly have many good reasons to show up, and the visits were based primarily on trying to get Shuichi's info, only to instantly get derailed by his constantly present brother. 

 

"Can you take off your jacket?" Kiibo's voice rang in his ears, bringing him back to the present. He followed the request by unbuttoning the jacket and shrugging it off one shoulder, grimacing as he attempted to do the same with the other shoulder, with the wound being irritated by the movement. "I'll take that as a no." Kiibo quipped quietly, sitting at the edge of the couch as he helped shift the jacket to allow him to unbutton the dress shirt below it, to expose the wound completely. "Shui usually isn't back for another hour when he deals with crime scenes and the subsequent filing, but I'll still be as quick as I can. So you can get proper help, from a proper medical professional. Please?" He murmured, half rambling. Kokichi watched him through clouded eyes, smiling weakly as the other was quick to get to work. He could tell the other was nervous by the tremor in his hands. 

 

"Hey, slow down. I didn't know you felt this way towards me, Kiiboy!" He commented hoarsely, grinning cheekily as he ignored the discomfort that was brought forth by the pressure on his wound and instead aiming on trying to lighten the atmosphere, in some way.

 

Kiibo breathed a soft chuckle, unravelling the gauze. 

"Shut up."

 

The sound shouldn't have made him feel as calm it did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I pr omise these were meant to be based on comedy rather than angst, but there really is no way they didn't bond over an injury at some point. 
> 
> It's probably nice to note that the reason why Kokichi didn't instantly go back to DICE's base is because he isn't used to getting injured during heists. Generally, he has superspeed on his side for chases. Kiibo's apartment was en route to the base, and he acted on instinct.


	3. Convenience

Kokichi cursed the sky as rain pelted down, harsh and unforgiving. Even if he decided against committing the crime he planned in favour of getting home dry, the rain still came down in buckets the moment he turned heel. Unbelievable. 

 

He was starting to get soaked, and he had way too long left to walk. Thunder rumbled as a warning overhead, and though he wished he could use his super speed to get back, the inevitable electricity build up from that exertion would definitely tempt lightning. So, reluctantly, Kokichi accepted that he needed to get to shelter. 

 

His grip on the window ledge was slippery, and the thief was well aware that this was something he shouldn't be doing. There was literally nothing stopping him from falling to his death, and the rain continued to pound against his skull. Even so, he scrambled up enough to perch against the ledge, digging his nails sharply into the edge of the sill as he peered through, trying to figure out whose bedroom it was.

 

Frankly, he didn't know Shuichi or Kiibo well enough to guess, but seeing as there was a lack of a theory board and things more along the lines of programming books and old game consoles, he made an educated guess. Besides, while in the middle of soaking to the bone and probably at some considerable risk of getting hit by lightning or smited by some celestial being in this position, he decided he could afford to risk it.

 

He leaned heavily against the glass, banging his fist against it repeatedly, hoping to annoy someone into responding. Without a quick response, he momentarily wondered why he was back here again. Really, it was a terrible idea on his part. He could have just camped out in the convenience store at the bottom of the block of flats or something. 

 

A lie. He was here because he knew that loitering in a convenience store in full, recognisable thieving outfit was a bad, immediate arrest idea. Then again, what was the difference between getting arrested in a convenience store and breaking into your detective enemy's home? They'd both end in arrest if Kokichi wasn't the luckiest man on the face of the Earth, like he apparently was. 

 

He made a mental note to buy a lottery ticket tomorrow.

 

Lost in thought, he was surprised by the window pane beside him opening, a grimacing Kiibo pushing it open as he shot him a glare. "Are you trying to get arrested?" He hissed softly, as Kokichi subtly shifted closer so his weight rest on the inside window sill as opposed to the outside ledge.

 

"I'll do you one better; are  _ you _ trying to get arrested? Not turning me in could technically count as criminal assistance." He shot back, grinning brightly as if he wasn't drenched from head to toe.

 

They stared at each other, Kiibo with frustration and Kokichi with amusement. It took a few moments for Kiibo to cave, sighing as he stepped away from the sill, giving the thief room. "Just come inside. And be quiet - Shuichi is home."

 

Maybe that was why Kiibo seemed so tense this time around. Either way, Kokichi didn't waste any time in slipping inside, closing the window behind him with an audible thud. He let out a full body shiver, peeling off his wet gloves and shoving them into his pocket. "Nice room you have here." He commented playfully, only for the other to dismiss him with a wave of a hand as he hurried to the door. 

 

"Stay here. I'll be right back." Then, without further explanation, Kiibo disappeared out of the room, letting the door click shut behind him. Kokichi wasn't one who took orders well, especially not ones that required him to stay in the same place. But, fortunately, he was well aware that if Shuichi was home, openly wandering around his apartment would not end well for him.

 

His mind drifted back to the detective. He was in the same building as him. In the room next to him. Kiibo could easily hand him over, now more than ever. Probably save everyone the stress and hassle. But he didn't. It was a curious thing, and Kokichi was so interested in what was going through the white haired boy's head. What made him decide smuggling a wanted criminal in his bedroom was a good idea? Was he an idiot, or did he have a motive?

 

What did Kokichi want that motive to be?

 

Kiibo, as promised, returned quickly, with a towel in hand. His eyes were sharp, and he was still tense, almost unnaturally stiff. He shifted from one foot to the other, gaze flickering over Kokichi's frame. "Take off your outer layers."

 

He raised an eyebrow in response, smirking as he fumbled with the buttons of his jacket. "So forward, Kiiboy! This is the second time you've asked me to strip." His tone was teasing, but notably, his voice wasn't as loud as usual. He was heeding Kiibo's earlier warning. "Do you like me or something?"

 

Kiibo's expression remained relatively neutral except for a slight press of lips and furrow of brow, but his skin couldn't help but pink at the implications. "If you stay in wet clothes, you'll catch something." He responded firmly, not complying to Kokichi's teasing as he gestured at the towel.

 

The other huffed, but continued to undress to an acceptable degree, peeling off cape, jacket and pants. It left him in boxers and his button up shirt, which were both drier than the damp pile of fabric on the floor. 

 

Kiibo seemed a bit flustered as he draped the towel over his shoulders, avoiding looking in his direction. It seemed like he planned to help dry him down, but at the last moment, he decided against it, stepping back and gesturing for the thief to go ahead. In all honesty, it was an adorable reaction, and though the urge to tease him was great, Kokichi settled on just quickly patting himself down before wrapping the towel more securely around his torso. 

 

He glanced around the room as Kiibo busied himself with laying his damp clothes near the radiator to dry. He spared a peek at him, and seemed visibly relieved that he was finished. 

 

"You can stay here until the storm passes." He explained quietly, voice somewhat strained, as he sat himself down on his bed and arranged the blankets around him. It seemed like a rather cosy corner, which wasn't something Kokichi had expected from him. He had just assumed he was the type to be neat and organised.

 

Then again, the entire room contradicted that idea, with the organised chaos around him.

 

"Shuichi usually checks on me during storms but I told him to leave me alone tonight. That said, I can't promise he won't try and come in anyway, so be prepared."

 

"For what?" Kokichi interrupted, snorting childishly as he crossed his arms, still clutching to the towel. "Arrest? Geez, thanks."

 

"I'm serious. Just...be ready to hide." Kiibo seemed to be happy with his bed, as he reached over for the laptop on the bedside table and shifted it into his lap. His eyes flickered towards Kokichi for a moment, examining the laughably awkward way he idled in the center of the room in a towel while staring back at him like a drowned rat, and finally showed a weak smile. "You can sit with me, if you want."

 

The thief was silent, almost worryingly so, as he shuffled over and collapsed onto the bed. He lay on his back, legs hanging off the edge, as opposed to Kiibo, who sat cross legged against the wall. He snared a blanket, throwing it carelessly over his body as he simmered in thought, the clicking of the keyboard guiding his pondering. After a few minutes of silence, Kokichi spoke softly, in a tone that was new to Kiibo.

 

"Why do you do this?"

 

The other paused in his typing, looking over with a look of pure confusion. He shifted slightly, Kokichi watching the laptop bob against the movement as he awaited a response. The visible confusion translated itself into a somewhat disappointing answer. "Why do I do what?"

 

"This!" Kokichi huffed, irritation and desperation fuelling him into sitting up sharply, the blankets and towel pooling at his waist as he threw his arms out dramatically. "You've had two great opportunities to turn me in, three including this one! And your brother, if you've forgotten, is a detective who is working on my case. You'd be doing fucking everyone a favour by just letting him arrest me. So why are you just fine with letting me barge into your apartment all the time? It makes no sense!"

 

He exhaled through his nose, unable to help the small pout on his face. Kiibo, in response, only blinked and Kokichi prepared himself for a laugh and an explanation on how, by gaining his trust, it would be easier to arrest him later down the line or something.

 

Instead, he got a white haired nerd tapping on the edge of his laptop before saying, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're not that bad."

 

Kokichi was sure he misheard him, but before he could make a snarky reply, Kiibo continued, dipping into a steady ramble.

 

"I recognised you the moment you first broke in. Your outfit was an instant giveaway. And of course, I knew you were involved in Shuichi's case. I didn't know the details because he has a habit of keeping work to his chest, but from what he told me, I knew you weren't malicious." He hesitated, half smiling as he kept his gaze averted. "Shuichi had noted a lack of physical violence that are usually common in thieves, and you don't seem to be that concerned with the riches themselves. The consistent occurrence of local charities getting large amounts from anonymous donors shortly after your heists is a subject of suspicion too-"

 

"Okay, okay, you made your point." Kokichi cut him off, waving a hand dismissively as he lay back down on the bed. His mind was buzzing with this new information. Even without finding Shuichi's case files like he originally planned, he still ended up realising that the detective was much more perceptive than he was comfortable with. 

 

Kiibo nodded, turning his attention back to his screen. Just as Kokichi was sure he was going to return to work, he quipped in an amused tone. "That first time was supposed to be a distraction though. I assumed you wanted to steal something from Shuichi, and I obviously didn't trust you yet."

 

_ Yet _ . That one word threw off the entire sentence, and once again, Kokichi felt like he was mishearing him

 

He felt out of his element. Kokichi was naturally guarded, and had long since grown weary of any attachments outside of DICE. But here was Kiibo Naegi, implying that he could grow to consider him a friend, after two and a half proper encounters.

 

The mask that usually comforted him suddenly felt hard to breathe in - a constriction. 

 

He shifted to see what Kiibo was typing, and couldn't find himself recognising the use of the code. That said, programming was never something he dabbled in. He toyed with the edge of his mask, battling logic and impulse.

 

Kiibo wasn't paying attention to him.

 

Impulse won.

 

He pulled the mask up smoothly with practised ease before dropping it on the mattress beside him. He kept his gaze on Kiibo's code, and watched as it continued at it's usual pace before suddenly halting. He grinned to hide his nerves and the incessant screaming in his head demanding why he thought that was a good idea, eyes flicking to the other's face. 

 

Kiibo didn't respond for a few moments, but when he did, his face flushed as his words came out as a stumble of confusion. "Joker, I- why did you take off your mask? That's- weren't you just saying I could arrest you? Knowing your face makes it so much easier! Do you trust me? I don't understand-" Kokichi mentally questioned all that too.

 

Eventually, the initial surprise tapered into a hushed compliment, as if it was a secret. "...Your face is lovely."

 

Kokichi smiled, chuckling as he ran a hand through his bangs, messier than usual due to the removal of the mask. "Hey, don't get ahead of yourself, Kiiboy. This thing is awfully stuffy. If you're gonna keep me around, you gotta let me breathe."

 

The smile Kiibo gave him was soft, before growing smaller as thunder rumbled outside the window. It slipped off his face, morphing into a thin frown as he turned his attention back to his work.

 

Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows, and though arguably comfortable, didn't have the confidence to close his eyes when he swore he could hear Shuichi pacing through the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's a bit all over the place because I kept stopping and starting while writing it, usually at later hours, but I'm generally happy with how it came out. Also technically it isn't a break-in, but it's an unwanted entrance, so I thought it'd work!
> 
> I'm probably going to end up realising I missed a detail or something in a few days sksk


	4. Abstinence

Having Kiibo's phone number was a surreal experience. As if spending time with your rival's brother wasn't enough, he was now speaking with said rival's brother on a near daily basis. 

 

The irony was spiralling so far out of control that Kokichi didn't care enough to keep up with it.

 

Their conversations and late night phone calls always seemed to meet a standard of being formal for a few minutes before Kokichi made a teasing remark and it all went to shit. Generally, he also knew when to stop his teasing to remain on Kiibo's good side, but it was a lot harder to judge when he didn't have his expressions as a guide.

 

So yes, maybe he slipped up once or twice and landed them in some actual arguments, but nothing too bad! Kiibo was surprisingly stubborn, but letting a few days' silence wash away the negativity usually did the trick. And no, they did not sound like a bickering married couple, no matter how many times Fuyumi tried to eavesdrop and insist.

 

Kokichi had accidentally sparked a heated argument last night- this morning? A few minutes after midnight. So, according to the rules he had gathered, 22 hours wasn't exactly enough time for Kiibo to be happy with him knocking on his window. 

 

But it was too late for that now. And really, the thief had forgotten about the argument. He had other things on his mind. Like how he had just pocketed an extremely expensive, highly protected diamond and sent a mass of fear-specific illusions at a hoard of guards which, by the way, was draining. 

 

He couldn't remember if he saw Shuichi in the bustle of people trying to stop his escape, but he assumed he was there, and his feet were already carrying him to his flat anyway.

 

Because honestly, the last thing he needed was the cops following him right to DICE's base.

 

Reaching the window was just the easiest thing to do, but he had been perched here for much longer than he was comfortable with, and still Kiibo wasn't responding. Kokichi had his cheek pressed into the glass, gripping every ledge in reach to remain steady as he peered idly into the room. Kiibo wasn't there, so he just assumed the other hadn't heard him.

 

Still, he only had so much time to waste. He was well aware he was painting a target on his own back by dangling here in recognisable gear.

 

He was considering making a run for it and hoping no authority figures were positioned nearby when a familiar figure entered the room, cradling a cup of tea. The thief's eyes lit up, and he knocked sharply against the glass once again. Kiibo looked up, and seemed to take a moment to realise what he was looking at before his gaze quickly dove back to his tea and he hurried to take a seat at his deck, with his back consequently to the window.

 

It was obvious Kiibo was ignoring him - there was no denying the look in his direction when he had first entered the room - but Kokichi was extremely stubborn, and still not comfortable with the idea of heading back home without the all clear from Benjiro, who was on security watch. So, understanding that he wasn't getting in through the window, Kokichi reluctantly scaled down the building and zipped up to the door that normal people used to get into the apartment.

 

He clicked his tongue, fishing his trusty lockpick out of his pocket before setting to work. Practised ease meant the lock gave way quickly, even as he was distracted by what he was sure was movement within the apartment.

 

He pushed it open, listening to the door quietly creak only to stumble back with the force of the door slamming shut again. He barely caught himself from falling in surprise, furrowing his eyebrows as he tried the door again.

 

It wasn't locked, at least, but as he tried to push, he was aware of the weight of a body against the door.

 

He huffed, the air blowing strands of hair out of his face as he tapped his nail impatiently against the handle. Keeping in mind that he had forgotten almost entirely the argument from last night, Kokichi was understandably confused and annoyed. "Hey, Kiiboy, mind letting me in?"

 

He didn't get a verbal response, but he could sense the irritated huff through the wood, and spent a few moments debating what to do in the face of this predicament. Seconds later, he threw his hands up in the air in a dramatic show that nobody else would see, backing away from the door and turning on his heel. "Fine, then. If I get arrested, it's your fault!"

 

He stomped loudly down the hall, before dragging his feet down the stairs. He neglected his super speed this time around, deciding that if this trick had any hope of working, he needed to waste some time.

 

He trudged back up, clearing his throat as he entered the hallway to the detective's apartment once again. He idled in front of the door for a few moments, before raising his knuckles and knocking politely. Kokichi furrowed his eyebrows, moving his other hand over his throat in a gesture that would otherwise mean silence, royal purple light streaking behind his fingertips and sinking into the pale flesh. 

 

"Uh, Kiibo?" He called, letting nerves show in his tone as he spoke in a voice that was not his own. He didn't specialise in auditory illusions, much more interested in the visuals, so the sudden use of it made him uncomfortable and unstable. Still, he could remember hearing Shuichi talk enough to be able to mimic it somewhat believably with the aid of his power. "I-I think I left my keys inside. Could you open the door for me?"

 

Shuffling sounded through the door, and Kokichi wondered if he should have set up an appearance illusion as well, so he would look like Shuichi too. It had slipped his mind, partly because he had a personal dislike towards them. Wearing an appearance illusion always made him feel like tearing his own skin off.

 

Either way, it didn't matter. The movement stilled, and Kiibo's voice drifted over, tone skeptical. "Okay. Can I just ask you when our parents' wedding anniversary is?"

 

Kokichi decided to rather eloquently curse both Shuichi and Kiibo, or whoever else was responsible for the smart idea of a security question. Externally, he simply let out a small huff and picked a date off the top of his head. "14th August?"

 

"5th November." Came the breathed reply, the hinges creaking quietly as Kiibo's full weight was forced against it once again. "Joker, please take a hint. I clearly don't want to see you."

 

The thief pouted, dropping the voice illusion. He'd never admit that he was relieved for that; it took way too much effort to maintain to be anything short of embarrassing. "C'mon, please? I'm kind of a wanted criminal and shelter could be really helpful right about now."

 

He leaned his own weight against the door, distractedly wondering if he was delusional or if he could really feel Kiibo's faint body heat through the door. The other made a noise of disapproval. "You know I can't just let you break into my apartment every time you feel like it. It'll become a habit!"

 

He couldn't help his snicker in response, rolling his eyes. He pressed half his face against the wood. "Don't know if you've noticed this, Kiiwi, but it's already become a habit. Did you miss the part where I'm a wanted phantom thief? I'm not exactly trying to be subtle about my habits here."

 

Kiibo stuttered a bit, as if trying to recover his point, and while he did, Kokichi decided to casually test the handle again. A small grin bloomed on his face when he realised that it was still unlocked, and he took a step back, rearing the rest of his body back with it.

 

He rammed into the door with his full weight, clearly catching Kiibo off guard mid-ramble, as he let out a loud yelp, followed by a mild scuffle. Kokichi ignored this for a moment, sticking his foot in between the opening. As he expected, the other slammed the door on his foot in an attempt to shut him out. A sharp hiss escaped through his teeth.

 

The sound made caused Kiibo to hesitate, allowing the shorter to slip inside with a giggle, closing the door behind him by leaning against it. It shut with a resounding click and a dull thud.

 

They stared at each other, neither saying anything. Kokichi raised an eyebrow, unable to keep a smug smile off his face. Kiibo's expression was close to troubled, or perhaps- surprised? It was unclear, for once. 

 

"I don't want to talk." Kiibo finally said firmly, breaking the already flimsy silence. His hands curled into determined fists at his sides. "Besides, by now, Shuichi may be home soon."

 

"And?" Kokichi challenged, pushing his mask up to reveal his full expression (bored, mostly, with a hint of exhaustion) and folding his arms across his chest.

 

"And! We- we can't keep doing this. You can't keep coming in like you're not a wanted criminal." 

 

The thief was silent for a few moments, maintaining eye contact throughout before exhaling slowly. He had a feeling this was going to happen eventually. He was happy enough to say that he was surprised it hadn't happened sooner. A detective's brother and a wanted phantom thief was never meant to get along, after all.

 

But even with all that logic aside, Kokichi couldn't deny the dull ache in the pit of his stomach. His mouth felt dry as he shrugged carelessly, feigning indifference.

 

"Alright."

 

He pulled his physical mask down again, scolding himself for even pushing it up to begin with, and straightened. He let out a small chuckle, lacking his usual energy. The entire evening had worn him out. "Well! I'll be out of your hair, then."

 

He grasped the handle, swinging it open and bracing himself for a paranoid journey home. He shuffled out.

 

"Wait."

 

It was quiet, and Kokichi was tempted to be petty and ignore it completely. Unfortunately, that was only a wish, and he found himself glancing over his shoulder at his enemy's brother. 

 

Kiibo smiled slightly, seemingly unsure, or confused. "I'll...send you the address of a café nearby we can meet up at, at some point. I always feel underdressed when you come over, with that outfit of yours."

 

Then, Kiibo nodded curtly with a generic goodnight and Kokichi was forced to acknowledge the warm, gentle feeling churning in his chest as the door clicked shut once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're ba ck with part four and a whole mess of tension and two stubborn boys.
> 
> I've been writing these parts on and off, with fairly large gaps in between, which I'm not exactly used to? When I work on a chapter or piece of writing, I aim to get it done as soon as humanly possible, within as few days as my motivation allows. I've only started letting myself take larger breaks recently but it seems to be working alright!


	5. Reverence

It wasn't every day that you had to deal with the ordeal of falling in love with your rival's brother.

 

 

Actually, Kokichi was pretty sure that literally no other phantom thief in history had to deal with this specific problem, so he suspected this was karma catching up to him. Or, y'know, it could just be Fuyumi's insatiable urge for romantic situations paired with her similarly insatiable urge to embarrass him.

 

 

Their coffee meetings weren't dates though, no matter what she said. Not officially.

 

 

Either way, Kokichi was begrudgingly close to accepting the fact that he was in love with Kiibo Naegi. Close enough for him to be trudging up the stairs to his apartment wearing casual civilian clothes, for once.

 

 

While Kiibo had expressed admiration for his thieving outfit, he also made it clear that if Kokichi wasn't coming directly from a crime scene, he didn't want to see it. Now, he had chosen to ignore this rule a handful of times just to mess with the other, but today he was true to his word. Simple jeans, white button up shirt and a more looser fitting, crochet scarf than normal. 

 

 

Kokichi had plans for this visit, and serious ones at that. He had considered the idea of bringing a bouquet with him as a peace offering, and while it would have been appropriate for the topic at hand, he ultimately decided against it. Lockpicking was easier with both hands.

 

 

He was sure Shuichi was out at the moment, only because he had passed him as he walked towards the building. The detective had been accompanied with someone that Kokichi was certain was Kyoko Kirigiri, if his memory wasn't inconveniently and suddenly failing him, and distracted by some sort of light conversation. Even so, he had ducked his head and watched out of the corner of his eye, letting his bangs obscure his gaze. He wasn't worried about being recognised - Shuichi hadn't arrested him when he had seen him at the café a month and a half ago, which was a good indication that as clever as the detective was, he was also a completely oblivious idiot.

 

 

He huffed out a breath as he found himself in front of the apartment door, glaring at it like it had personally offended him. The thief wasn't prepared to be emotionally vulnerable. Ugh. Why did he have to fall in love? Despite his internal whining, he fished his lockpick out of his pocket and swiftly opened the door. Might as well get this over with.

 

 

He entered casually, as he generally did nowadays, ready to march up to Kiibo's bedroom door and scare the living daylights out of him, as he typically did with these unplanned visits. However, someone put a wrench into that plan - someone seated on the couch that made him do a double take. 

 

 

He had almost mistook the man for Kiibo, given how similar they were, but was instantly thrown off by the brown mess of hair, as opposed to distinct white.

 

 

And of course, as soon as that registered with him, it took less than a second for him to realise that sitting in front of him, a bit alarmed, was Makoto Naegi.

 

 

In hindsight, he should have expected it when he passed his wife and his son outside, but it wasn't like Kokichi was expecting to walk into a family reunion. Kiibo hadn't mentioned anything of the sort in their phone calls or coffee meetings! 

 

 

(Because they still weren't dates. They weren't.)

 

 

"Oh, sorry, are you a friend of one of the boys? I haven't met you before." Makoto asked with a friendly smile, snapping him out of his frantic, and completely internalised, panic. He felt a strange sense of déjà-vu at the question, and instantly decided that this was probably why Kiibo had reacted similarly when they first met.

 

 

"Oh, yeah, Kiibo's my bestie!" He grinned flawlessly, waving a hand dismissively as he rested the other against his hip. It wasn't an outright lie, at the very least, they just had different ideas of being friends in mind. Presumably, Makoto thought as a close friend, he had a spare key. As the friend, Kokichi knew that was far from the case. "It's great to meet you, Mr Naegi."

 

 

(Would being polite make up for crashing a family reunion as a first impression for your potential father-in-law, Kokichi wondered absently, before deciding that dubbing Makoto his potential father-in-law was an extremely hopeful thought, and he didn't care for that at all.)

 

 

Makoto laughed lightly, shaking his head. "You can call me Makoto. I don't mind."

 

 

Kokichi returned a friendly smile, as he was reminded that he really didn't like small talk and having to act nice. Right on cue, Kiibo exited his bedroom with headphones looped around his neck, took one look at Kokichi, and stormed over. The thief would be worried that he was about to be murdered on the spot if he couldn't notice the concerned panic in Kiibo's motions, grabbing his wrist lightly. 

 

 

"I didn't know you were coming over today." He said, as Makoto watched the two with amusement over his phone. Kokichi simply shrugged, offering a lopsided smile.

 

 

"I wanted to surprise you. This shouldn't be surprising by now, Kiiboy." He pointed out, sticking his tongue through his teeth cheekily and sinking comfortably back into his usual antics. 

 

 

Kiibo sighed, sounding exasperated already, before glancing back at his father. "Sorry, I need to talk to him alone."

 

 

Makoto assured him it was fine as he began to, for lack of a better word, drag Kokichi back to his room. Then, as if as an afterthought, he called after them. "Is this the boy you were talking about earlier, Kiibo?"

 

 

Kiibo quickly denied, tugging Kokichi into his room and closing the door. He seemed flustered, presumably embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair. Kokichi leaned back against the closed door, clicking his tongue idly. "You didn't tell me your parents were visiting. I wouldn't come if I knew, y'know."

 

 

"I didn't know you were coming today." Kiibo moaned, stubbornly repeating himself as he crossed his arms. Kokichi found it funny, how childish the gesture was. Maybe he was rubbing off on him.

 

 

"Yeah, and you usually don't." He countered, mimicking Kiibo's crossed arms and pouting playfully at him. He blinked, before his face grew more serious. "But I actually have something important to tell you."

 

 

Kiibo softened at that, curiosity seeping into his gaze as it often did when he interacted with him. "Alright." He caved in record time, eyes darting to the door, just above Kokichi's head. "But could you be quick? I don't know how long Shuichi and Mom will be."

 

 

"Hey, I passed them outside and they didn't seem to notice anything out of the ordinary. What's so wrong with me sticking around?" He teased, tilting his head to the side and acting like he wasn't trying to prolong the inevitable.

 

 

"You know why." The albino pressed, eyebrows furrowing in firm concern. "The longer you spend around them, the higher the risk of you getting caught. And please Joker, don't try to distract me." He sighed, shoulders slumping as sincerity bled into his voice. "What's wrong?"

 

 

Kokichi hated that. The earnest twinkle in blue eyes, threatening to drown him in the prettiest sea, with shores lined with freshly fallen snow. He hated how he was honest and soft, yet simultaneously a sparking spitfire. He hated how much he loved the boy in front of him.

 

 

But most importantly, he hated how, right when he needed them, his words got caught in his throat. It was a shame too - he had rehearsed that speech for ages, to perfection, and he had been damn proud of it. 

 

 

Even so, he couldn't vocalise his affections, not when the subject of said affections was watching him with such undivided attention. So, in a knee jerk reaction - or perhaps, a gay panic - he lied.

 

 

"No, nothing's wrong, per se." He said, dragging out his syllables as his mind raced for a topic that would hold importance. After a moment, he let a coy smirk slip onto his features. "I was just thinking, y'know? We've been talking for a while now, and I still haven't told you my actual name. Which is kinda just inconvenient at this point. So!" He threw his arms out, watching Kiibo realise what was happening, his mouth letting out a silent gasp that was unfairly cute. Kokichi bowed extravagantly, before reaching for one of Kiibo's hands, to play the part of a pretentious gentleman.

 

 

It looked much less grand, without his mask and heist suit, as he lifted the hand Kiibo permitted him to take to his lips, but it was much more emotional. Besides, if he really couldn't force his confession up his own throat, the least he could do was press some of his love to the other's skin in the form of his lips brushing his knuckles. 

 

 

"Kokichi Ouma, at your service." He hummed. It felt like a weight off his chest, and watching his crush flush at the dramatic action was definitely a bonus.

 

 

He released Kiibo's hand, straightening with a dopey grin as he bounced on his heels. "Well! If you want me out, I'll leave. Can I still call you at ungodly hours, or should I cut contact while you're having your weird family gathering?"

 

 

Kiibo blinked slowly, presumably to process everything before smiling faintly. "No, calling me should still be fine, though I can't guarantee if I'll be able to answer as freely." He hesitated, before inclining his head to the door with a sheepish expression. "It would be best for you to leave now, I'm afraid."

 

 

He shrugged, moving his hand to the handle and turning to face the door instead of lean against it. "Eh, don't worry about it. I get it. Families are nosy." Kokichi spared a glance over his shoulder with a cheerful curl of his lips. "Really. I get it. My family bug me aaaall the time."

 

 

Kiibo snorted, shaking his head. "Mhm. Oh, and Kokichi?" His name sounded so satisfying in that voice he came to love. His grip on the handle tightened fractionally. "Thank you for trusting me."

 

 

He shrugged yet again, not offering a verbal response, and instead throwing the door open. He waltzed smoothly out of the room, ignoring Kiibo's father in exchange for making a beeline to the front door, happy to find it still open. He paused in the doorway, briefly considering.

 

 

Perhaps he didn't achieve what he had planned to when coming here, but that didn't mean he couldn't throw Kiibo some breadcrumbs, right?

 

 

With that in mind, he danced out of the apartment, voice drifting back as he closed the door behind him. "Bye! I love you, Kiibo!"

 

 

Kiibo himself, who had watched this all unfold from where he leaned against the frame of his bedroom door, felt his cheeks heat at the thief's final words. Makoto shifted to face his son, hanging his arms over the back of the couch, wearing a sympathetic smile. "If that was the boy you kept talking about, he seemed very nice. Upbeat, too."

 

 

Kiibo buried his face in his hands, shrinking into himself as he laughed. "Dad, please. You're really not helping." 

 

 

Makoto, too, chuckled, motioning the younger over. "Come on, falling in love is perfectly normal. Would it make you feel better if I told you the story of how your mom and I got together again?"

 

 

Kiibo, although silent, began to shuffle over to the couch. He had always loved listening to the story of how his parents met and fell in love, and though it was absolutely nothing like how his strange friendship with Kokichi developed, it was comforting nonetheless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back after way too long!!
> 
> This chapter has been in the back for a while now. I started it almost directly after I posted the last one, but then got busy with summer, and travelling and otherwise being extremely distracted. But I'm finally back and I'm pumped to finish this mini arc! 
> 
> I've taken a little time to straighten up the timeline for all this, so while chapters 1-4 took place before Rose Tinted Binoculars, this chapter onwards takes place after (Which is why Kokichi references it near the beginning of this one!) 
> 
> Also a tiny bit of Makoto in this one!! He's a good boy and a good dad what more can I say


	6. Magnificence

You have to understand that there was a general rule of thumb throughout this entire friendship. Kiibo never invited Kokichi over.

 

He welcomed him, sure, and he certainly invited him to outside venues, but when it came to his apartment, it was always Kokichi that invited himself over. 

 

Usually, a change like Kiibo inviting him would have been more than welcome - that is, if this wasn't going to be the first time they meet face to face since Kokichi confessed his love in the most cowardly way possible.

 

The thief had been putting off facing Kiibo, because he had assumed he wouldn't reach out. But he did, and as much as he wanted to say he wouldn't be able to make it, he couldn't bring himself to. Besides, he might as well get this over with, right?

 

It was ironic, the way he was hesitating as he stared at the door. He had broken into this apartment so often, he could pick the locks without thinking. And yet, when he finally had the opportunity to legally enter, he felt  _ nervous _ .

 

Such was the life of a thief, he supposed, as he swallowed the bile in his throat down. His gaze hardened though, because as nervous as he was, Kokichi was always someone that wanted answers and didn't like to wait for them. And he was long overdue for a response to his quick confession.

 

With that in mind, after standing there for far too long, he knocked politely. Kokichi shifted from foot to foot to dispel his nervous energy, comforted by the idea that if things turned sour the moment the door opened, he had the ability to quite literally whizz away. A part of him decided he was being overdramatic as he listened to the bustle of movement within the apartment, but another part responded with a simple thrum of anxiety in a truly eloquent fuck you move.

 

It didn't stop him from naturally smiling, if not a bit faintly, when the door swung open to reveal Kiibo. He was wearing a hoodie with sleeves that covered his hands and a friendly grin - which was a good sign. 

 

"Kokichi!" He sounded so excited - another good sign - and just like the first time, hearing his name in that voice left something warm to fester in his chest. Kokichi tilted his head, raising an eyebrow with a playful smirk while ignoring the heartbeat in his ears.

 

"Mind letting me in, Kiiboy?" He folded his arms behind his head, snorting slightly as the white haired boy seemed to process this, before quickly moving to do just that. 

 

"Sorry, I'm not used to letting you in." He laughed lightly as he stepped back, before turning and wandering towards the kitchen. Kokichi took that as his cue, hopping forward and surveying the area despite, unsurprisingly, nothing having changed since his last visit. Kiibo turned on the kettle, preoccupying himself and keeping his attention off the thief. That worried him more than he'd like to admit, but even so, he made his way to the table and took a seat. 

 

"Would you like some tea?" Kiibo called over his shoulder amicably, though he seemed to have already predicted the answer, considering the fact that he had two cups out. Kokichi hummed even so, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, propping his chin up with his knuckles.

 

"Maybe. If you don't mind me stealing your precious tea resources." He replied in theatrical fashion, rewarded by an amused huff from the other. He watched Kiibo open and close cupboards, pulling things out and putting things back as the sound of the kettle grew shrill. Kokichi was aware of how domestic the whole scene felt, painfully so, and he briefly considered the idea that perhaps this was a new method of psychological torture.

 

He had assumed they'd get to the point once Kiibo had finished wasting time in the kitchen, but as soon as he brought the cups over, Kokichi was struck with the feeling that he hadn't wasted enough time. He wrapped his fingers around ceramic, dragging a cup towards him as he eyed the plate of cookies Kiibo set down.

 

"Aw, you spoil me. Bringing out the cookies." He cooed playfully to dismiss the weight in his chest, leaning forward to grab one with chocolate chips. Kiibo took a seat adjacent from him, rolling his eyes fondly as he reached for his own cup.

 

"Don't flatter yourself." He said lightly, smiling as he lifted the cup to his lips. "I'm just trying to use some of these up."

 

"Oh yeah?" Kokichi said in a challenging tone, because he didn't seem to abide by his own comfort levels in this specific situation. He leaned forward with a twinkle of something vague in his eye, tugging his cup ever closer. "Is it because you liiike me?" 

 

Kiibo chuckled, setting the cup down after he enjoyed a taste of the tea, before completely bypassing Kokichi's schoolyard question. "Shuichi does private investigator work too, which is a lot less high stakes than the investigations issued by the city. He gets a surprising amount of baked things from private clients for helping with the most mundane things, and unfortunately, neither of us have enough of a sweet tooth to get through them all."

 

Kokichi deflated, though it wasn't obvious from an outside eye. He dunked his cookie into the tea to occupy his hands, before busying himself with eating it. 

 

Kiibo drummed his fingers against the ceramic, eyes softening. "But yes, it's also because I love you too."

 

Kokichi had never experienced such strong emotional whiplash, and he doubted he ever will again. He almost choked on the cookie, covering it up as a cough. After a few seconds of blankly staring at the table, collecting his thoughts, he looked up at the other. "What?"

 

Kiibo had said it confidently, though with the pause between the declaration and a response, he had grown fidgety, shifting his cup around restlessly. "You- You said that you loved me when you were last here but you didn't give me the ability to respond." He explained quickly. "I assumed you were telling the truth but- uh- if not, we can forget about this happening."

 

Kiibo's gaze had fallen to his tea, fixated on the warm depths. Kokichi continued scanning his face, mind racing. All he could think of, all that he could process was the fact that his body language, his tone of voice, his eyes betrayed the fact that his words were the truth. He wasn't lying. _He wasn't lying when he said he loved him._

 

The thief didn't respond verbally, following an impulse reaction instead. He moved swiftly, boosted by the gift of super speed as he pushed up from his seat and leaned over the table to press his lips against Kiibo's.

 

It was messy - undignified in a way that suited neither of them. Their noses bumped together at the surprise contact, and Kokichi strained in his position as he cradled the other's face; plus the fact he had narrowly missed knocking the cups over. Still, the sense of passion and love behind the kiss more than made up for it. Perhaps it was undignified, but at the moment, Kokichi wasn't an overdressed phantom thief and Kiibo wasn't his rival's polite brother. They were just together. 

 

They pulled apart for breath, both their faces tinted pink as Kokichi reluctantly let his hands slip from Kiibo's face and slumped back into his chair. There was an odd twinkle in Kiibo's eyes, one he didn't recognise, as he lifted his fingers to his lips. Then, with an amused smile, he leaned against the edge of the table.

 

"How fitting." He mused, and truly, Kokichi found it odd to see such a mischievous look on the white haired boy. "That you stole my first kiss."

 

Kokichi grinned back slyly in retaliation, lacking any malice as he lifted his chin. "I'll have you know that I'm very good at my job. It's not an easy feat, stealing a heart. Though I suppose you would know that, wouldn't you, loverboy?" Kiibo scoffed, despite his smile and the heat in his cheeks. Kokichi shifted forwards in his seat, leaning closer once more. "Have you ever considered that thieving may be a good fit for you? For a first steal, this is impressive. Hearts are indescribably valuable."

 

Kiibo tilted his head slightly in mock curiosity, and Kokichi would be the first to admit that seeing him copy some of his own personal quirks made him giddy. The other leaned further forward, until an inch separated their noses and all he could see was the burst of colour in purple irises. "Don't try to tempt me. My family wouldn't take well to me becoming a criminal." He spoke softly, not quite a whisper but barely qualifying otherwise.

 

Kokichi snorted lightly, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah? Well, I don't think your family would approve of your possession of my heart either, so check and mate." They shared a breathless giggle, before meeting in the middle in a much more tender kiss.

 

The taste of tea and sugar lingered between them.

 

(Personally, Kokichi was looking forward to subtly teasing Shuichi about this the next time they had an encounter in costume. It would probably drive the detective insane, leaving clues of a mystery but not enough to gain any real substance. Right now though, he was more than content with leaning into his new boyfriend and loving the hell out of him, table be damned.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much longer than I expected! It is! C o m p l e t e!
> 
> I'm definitely planning to write more of these two in this AU, because their dynamic is becoming my favourite thing to write. I do want to write some of Shuichi and Kokichi's interactions, if only to show off their powers more, and Kiibouma's horrendous joint attempts at keeping their relationship secret (because of both Kiibo's terrible lying ability and Kokichi's uncontrollable urge to show! his! boyfriend! off!)
> 
> But for now, I hope you enjoyed reading the development between these two dorks as much as I loved writing it <3 Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone's wondering, Kiibo is absolutely a lot more nervous than he's letting on, but he doesn't want to risk Kokichi getting the opportunity of messing with Shuichi's case notes.
> 
> This is a huge excuse to explore the development of Kiibo and Kokichi's relationship, and also just play with the comedic idea of these two idiots trying to keep the fact that one of them is consistently breaking in a secret from a literal detective. It's going to be fun!


End file.
